


Takedown 2

by LittleRika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills High School, Derek os v scary, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Normal Life, Pining, Pining Derek, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wrestling, but secretly a sweetheart, folkstyle, if an awkward one, shh they dont know that yet, sterek, stiles is kind of a beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRika/pseuds/LittleRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beacon Hills High School wrestling team has to practice with the Beacon Hills Private School wrestling team for a few weeks due to room renovations. FEEEeeeelingss Happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takedown 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm a wrestler and wanted wrestling fic (REAL wrestling, Not WWE) so I made it myself :) Hope you guys enjoy! Any glaring errors or typos just let me know down below :)

“Would 138’s please report to staging? 138’s please report to staging” The announcer's voice called over the crappy intercom. Stiles grabbed his headgear and stood up in the stands 

“I’ll text you my mat number” Stiles smiled at his dad and jogged down the bleachers to staging. He didn't have a match yet, he was 147, but he liked to warm up early. Stiles pulled up one of his workout tracks and started to jog in place, smiling at the other wrestlers. Now, wrestling is a very aggressive sport. Full of manly testosterone and shit like that. Stiles didn’t wrestle for that though,he wrestled because it was fun. His therapist told him he needed a way to vent his anger, given that his father was the sheriff and he had self-defense training. Mrs. Morell thought joining the wrestling team was a good idea, he was kinda bummed because he wouldn't be doing lacrosse with Scott this year, but after his first tournament he wasn’t so bummed

“Ramirez,Andy. Castro valley. Piercy, Soulin. Cupertino. Mat 1” The man at staging area called. Two boys walked up , looked at each other and walked to the mat coolly. God there was so much posturing in this sport. He had gone to the girls tournament the other week and it was so much nicer! They walked around with their teddy bears and fell asleep in the bleachers. Stiles thought about it, there was still posturing, and of course the required bitches but it was different. Kinda in a bad way, more subtle bitchiness, less in your face rudeness.

“147’s to staging. 147’s to staging” The man's voice crackled over the intercom.Stiles pulled out his headphones and walked over to the man with the clipboard. Stiles smiled at the boys around him and got cool glances and glares for his trouble. “No sense a humor I tell ya” He mumbled.

“Excuse me?” The wall of muscle behind him asked, Stiles turned around and squeaked.The dude was only an inch taller than him but goddamn. The dude was built like freaking Adonis, he had to be a senior, no freshman, or hell even junior has stubble that sexy. It’s like a law or something.  
“Dude please tell me you're not a 147 because you are a wall of muscle and built like Adonis and very scary. I’m pretty sure you could crush me in your sleep and did I mention your very scary? Wow nice scowl you look kinda like a wolf” Stiles chuckled nervously and cleared his throat as the man kept calling boys up. “Anyways I was talking to myself about the lack of any emotion other than cool arrogance and rage in this room.” 

The boy looked at him for a few seconds as he processed everything “No. I’m 150” He looked over Stiles shoulder, “That you?

“Ge-Ghiz….Stilinski? Beacon Hills” The poor clipboard man asked the remaining crowd. Looking for the red hoodie of beacon hills

“Here” He raised his hand and tentatively smiled at Adonis as he left.  
“Larson, Josh. Scotts Valley” at the name a tall-ish blond boy walked up. Not to bad, little stocky , should be a good match. “Mat 2” the man said and handed Stiles the clipboard. He smiled at Josh before walking to Mat 2, waving at his dad and coach holding up two fingers to let them know. 

“Here you go” Stiles said as he handed the table help his clipboard, he was two-deep, meaning he had two matches before his. He started to jump around, get in the zone.

“How many?” His coach, Mr.Hampton , asked him.

“Two” Stiles replied while stretching his quad

“Ok then, stretch out, I’ll be back” Hampton said before walking back to the bleachers

Stiles snorted and continued to stretch his arms. His long gangly limbs made him gawky in school but they were a huge asset in a match. Before he knew it it was being called up for his match. There was the familiar pounding in his chest and the butterflies in his gut.  
The referees looked between him and his opponent “Your red” she said pointing Stiles. Stiles nodded and walked out onto the matt, Josh ran over and was already waiting by the time he walked to the middle. Stiles calmly put on the anklet mped for a second and took a deep breath as he sunk into his stance. The ref checked the timer and score keepers before blowing the whistle in a short burst. “Wrestle!”

Just like that the whole world ceased to exist. Stiles perception was narrowed down to that boy across the matt from him, he vaguely registered his coach and teammates screaming at him from the sidelines “Shoot! Double-leg! Inside ties Stilinski!!” But he didn’t pay them any attention, he focused on how the boy was locking him up, the way he tied up his head, but leaving his leg open. Stiles quickly dropped his level to snatch the boys ankle. Standing up he dragged the leg up to his shoulder. The boy tried to kick out jumping away, trying to lock up his arms to get his leg out, But Stiles simply stood all the way up and stepped through the boy's legs, tripping him and putting him on his back. The ref began to count near-fall .The boy arched up and shoved his arm through, bellying out. He splayed his arms out in front of him and began to gather his legs beneath him to explode up. Stiles kneed him in the butt, laying him out before sliding his hand under his arm and around his neck, before locking up in a power-half and wrenching him over, walking with him until he was tight around his neck and pressing him into the floor as the ref counted near-fall and looked for the pin. The boy arched hard but Stiles just yanked his head forward and leaned on him again.

“Pin!” The referees palm smacked the mat. 

“Yeah!” The sheriff yelled and smiled from the sidelines, Scott beaming and holding the camera.

Stiles unwrapped himself from Josh and held out a hand, helping him up. “Good match man” He said as he hugged the other boy, boy of them covered in a sheen of sweat.

Josh nodded at him as the referee raised Stiles hand and walked over to shake his coach’s hand. Stiles jogged over to the Scotts Valley coach and shook their hand, One of them, a big scary looking man pulled him in and slapped his back “Good match young man, you’ll go far”

“Thanks” He said after clearing his throat “It was a good match”.Stiles jogged over to the table and signed the bout sheet, saying that “Yes I’m Stilinski, yes I did win” before grabbing the clipboard to take back to the head table.

“Good job!” His dad passed him his sweater and rubbed his head, smirking at him when he frowned.  
“Ehh, It could’ve been better, it was a 1:34 pin, but I should have creamed him when I got that single.” He frowned at the floor.

“Shove it Red” Scott smirked at him and shoved at his shoulder “You’re good, that dude took 5th at local CCS last year, and you just creamed him in the 1st period. Shove . It” He laughed as they climbed the bleachers.  
Stiles face flushed “I got lucky...His leg was open” he mumbled as he grabbed a water from the cooler and laid out.

“You kids must have magic backs to be able to sleep in these bleachers, I swear to god there bruising my ass just sitting here” The sheriff grumbled.

Stiles smirked, and just closed his eyes “Wake me in 30”  
“Duuuuude” Scott groaned, “You can not drag me out of bed at 5 in the morning to sit in a gym that smells like butt-”

“Ass and sweaty ball-sack Scott, you can say it, we all know it “ He smirked as he sat up

“Yes that ,and not hangout with me!” Scott frowned “I’m bored, and there aren't any girls here” He poked at Stiles “I was mislead”

“I never said there would be girls my dear friend, only that it was a wrestling tournament, you inferred the rest from last week at the Girls Wrestling meet” Stiles laughed at Scotts pouty face. “Fine.” Stiles threw up his hands , “Let's get food, I'm starving anyways” He grinned at Scott as he stood up, pulling down the straps of his singlet to hang at his side as he pulled on his hoodie, attaching his headgear to the loops. “You” he pointed at his father with an accusing glare “Are not allowed to eat any junk food, keep to the green cooler, there are plenty of fruits and veggies” Stiles turned to glare at his coach “And don’t help him sneak food you enabler!” before hopping down the bleachers with Scott and heading towards the snack shack

“One cup o noodles please” He smiled at the boy working there, before turning to ask Scott what he wanted, “And you?”

“Two Snickers” Scott smiled

“Ugh “ He shuddered, “Why am I friends with you?” he turned to the boy working as he forked over the cash,“Don’t get me wrong, snickers are fine, but instead of reeses? Scandal”

The boy smirked and passed him the candy “Maybe you should start hanging out with better people” He smiled “I’m Zach” reaching out to shake his hand.

“Stiles , pleasure to meet you” Stiles grinned as he shook the offered hand. “Maybe we can hang out when you’re off snack duty?”

“Sounds like a plan, I’m off in an hour” Zach winked before passing him his Cup O Noodles

“Can you stop holding up the line with your flirting” A grumpy voice spoke from behind, Stiles turned to look and saw Adonis.Wow, he must have either pinned his kid in less than a minute , it had only been 5 minutes since he wrestled, which means he should have been wrestling now.

“See ya in an hour Zach, he smiled over his shoulder , before dragging Scott with him out of the line “Sorry Sourwolf, not all of us are opposed to human interaction, and in fact, many of us ‘Normal’ people-”  
Scott snickered and Stiles elbowed him in the ribs before continuing to speak  
“Excuse me, anyways, As I was saying, Normal people seek out human interaction, so just because you hate people does not mean you should leak your grumpy on everyone else.” He huffed “So there” 

Zach was quietly laughing behind him as finished passing Sourwolf his apple and banana. “Leak my grumpy?” He asked, “You're an idiot, and besides, The crap is bad for you” He said nodding at the steaming cup of sodium in Stiles hands

“Hey! It’s my cheat food! Besides I won my match so I get a reward” He stuck his tongue out at him before continuing “And stop leaking grumpy! You're harshing my flow!” Stiles smirked before grabbing Scott and dragging him outside where they could eat their junk food away from prying and judgmental eyes.

“Dude, I am never again coming with you to a tournament unless there are boobs. I love you bro but I don't want to spend my weekends smelling sweaty ball sack and being forced to watch you flirt, it's painful man” Scott laughed around his snickers 

“Shut up snickers eating heathen, I’m awesome, and you will be forced to come to ALL my tournaments,” Stiles cackled and smirked at Scott “As payback for sitting on those icy ass bleachers every damn game during lacrosse season” Stiles laughed as he stirred his liquid sodium and hummed.

“Ugh fine but do not flirt around me! I have no problem with you liking dick-”

“Bi Scott, I like persons of the male AND female persuasion dolt”

“Whatever your sexuality, I don’t have a problem with it, but please” Scott drug out the vowels and pulled a pouty face “Don't flirt around me.You suck, it’s painful.” Scott elbowed him “Besides you bitch about me flirting with Allison around you”

“That's because she is the enemy!” Stiles crowed “ A SPY! She’s on the Beacon Hills Private School wrestling team, I mean their not our rivals, that’s Aptos. BUT STILL! Evil!” Stiles hissed, waving his free hand around

“Oh please, you’ve seen her smile, she's like the least evil person ever” Scott sighed dreamily.

“Lies! I had to wrestle the Lydia chick earlier this year, they use their disarming good looks to fool you before creaming you. Also I’m 99% sure there's something in the water over there, all of them are insane athletic geniuses. It’s not normal” Stiles frowned

Scott laughed “You may have a point.” 

Stiles shook his head, “But fine, I will keep my painfully awkward flirting away from you” he nodded at Scott who nodded his head in return as they finished their meal in comfortable silence before heading back into the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a slow chapter and I'm sorry, just trying to work in the rules/dynamics of wrestling and then this story will pick up pace <3


End file.
